


Boom Box

by thatdameoverthere



Series: Flannel Shirts and Baseball Caps [5]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Danny Phantom
Genre: Death, Fights, GIW, but not major, danny as villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdameoverthere/pseuds/thatdameoverthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a job to do and Hiro and his team keep getting in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boom Box

**Author's Note:**

> from an idea posted by supersunway on tumblr. part of my Tadanny universe.

In all truths they had known about it for weeks. Through his chain of businesses and companies centering in technology and science Tucker had heard whispers of some shady government organisation paying big money for some sort of special machinery to be made. There wasn't much to go on and Tuck, Sam and Vlad had tried their best to farm their networks for more but by the time they had gotten where and when it was almost too late to do anything. Almost.

Danny hurried around his small apartment, pulling on his black jacket, designed and armoured by Sam, with his 'work' phone pressed to his ear.

"I have all the parts and its put together. How is Tuck doing with getting down their security? I need a time frame, it'll take a while to locate the target. No doubt the GIW have put up some heavy security and I want this to be an in and out."

"From what I can see Tucker almost through," Danny could hear his friend calling out about someone stepping up their game before Valerie continued. "you'll have maybe 20 minutes, thirty tops before the system reboots and the alarms are back on so make sure you get out quick. Keep yourself contained, the GIW will be nervous after Ellie and I pulled off the last run and no doubt they thought she was you, they'll have sensors all over the place."

Danny nodded though he knew his friend couldn't see and went over to his bed in the main room of the apartment and pulled out his leather satchel from underneath. Inside was the piece of tech Tucker had made and sent to him in parts. Slinging it over his shoulder he checked the stun balls holstered in the strap were all in working order then moved to the small table next to his corner kitchen. 

"You moving out now?" Valerie's voice was strong, her mind fully on the task at hand.

"Yeah, I'll be switching to com in a few minutes. Be on standby." Danny didn't wait for her to respond, just disconnecting the call and throwing the phone back onto his bed.

Sitting on the old wobbly table that came with the apartment was his helmet and Danny made sure to check that too. He couldn't afford any equipment malfunctions, not with a job like this and not with the time limit they are on.

With all his equipment checked, his signature dampener on underneath his armour and helmet in hand Danny made his way to the door.

Helmet on and his coms keeping him connected to home base back in America Danny made his way easily over the roofs of the industrial district of San Fansokyo. It was pure luck that their target was being shipped through the island city, a stopover before a more secure plane can be found to ship it to its destination. On his way Danny let his mind wander a little, seeing the stars and wondering if Tadashi would like to go stargazing with him sometime. But maybe Tadashi wasn't interested in stars? Danny thought about it for a moment before tucking it away, maybe he'll bring it up this weekend. Maybe.

With his speed the trip to the location was short, and breaking in was shorter. The building was large, and well kept unlike many others. It was obviously for the more pricey cargo that came through San Fransokyo Port. But all of the human tech in the world wouldn't be able to stop Danny, it was only when he got into the basement that he had to be careful. Unlike some of the older models the ghost barriers where invisible, and if Danny crossed them, dampener or not, her would trip the alarm and they would have lost their chance. 

"Hey tuck, you read me?"

"Loud and clear."

Danny hunkered down against a wall, but didn't move forward. He could feel the barrier, it was close, but he wouldn't risk touching it.

"Can you link through my helmet and find the generator?"

There wasn't an answer but Danny trusted his friend. His blue eyes flickered behind him, something was wrong. His steps were weightless as he backtracked through the hall and towards the emergency stairs. He could hear something, on the ground level, it was inside the building. Focusing, Danny pushed up against the door, listening. There! Voices, they were trying to be quiet, and if Danny were human he would never have noticed them. 

"Shit. Stupid kid, why does he always have to stick his nose in." Danny jogged back towards the barrier and tried to feel for the generators ectoplasmic signature himself, it wasn't easy in his human form but he was now on a time limit.

"Tuck-"

"Alright! Hold one, just one more aannnd got it! I'm send you the coordinates!"

It took less than a second for his visor to flash and a map of the basement level to come up. With that Danny was off. A quick phase through the wall and he was on the right track. A few minutes later and the shield generator was a missing a few major components (Danny could use those later and had tucked them into his satchel) and Danny was making his way further into the building. 

The first agent he came across was no surprise, Valerie had already warned him of the guards, and he took them out easily. The first three he had taken by surprise and he was glad to only have to knock them out. Unfortunately when he go to the last one the agent had caught on to the situation and had made his way to the crate the machine was being stored in. the white suited man had opened fire as soon as he spotted Danny, thick sprays of plasma blasts shot in a panicked frenzy, he knew he was no match for the thing in front of him.

Danny had run through the barrage, twisting and dodging. He was hit only once on the side of his ribs and the burn was easily forgotten about as he jumped at the man. Danny latched onto his head, feet planting on his chest, but before the man could fall the armoured Halfa swung over his shoulder, forcing himself to ignore the deadly crack, and lowered the cooling body to the floor gently. He whispered an apology to the mans soul before standing and stepping over him and moving towards his target.

The crate the machine was packed in was wooden, but Danny had no doubt there was a stronger metal casing inside. And he was right. Ectoplasmically fused metal was not something Danny could break into, he was lucky it was so hard to make, but it just meant that destroying this thing was all the more important. A quick listen for the approaching team Danny concluded there was time for Tuck to hack the lock on the casing. Pulling his satchel up the helmeted young man took a small device from one of the pockets and held over the DNA lock. Three legs fold out of the thing and latched on, the round device lighting up blue and beeping to confirm a connection.

"Hoo, they upped their game since last time! This'll be fun! Gimme a minute bro."

"Be quick, we got company."

"Is it GIW?"

It was Sam who spoke up, and it caused a smirk to spread on Danny's face. "Hey Sam, come to join the party? Missed you last time."

"Oh and you know the troubles of running a name brand company do you?" her sass was refreshing.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Not like you even like the clothes you sell. And no, it's the kid."

"Remind you of anyone?" he could practically hear Sam's smirk.

"Shut up."

"How's about both of you shut up? If you were paying attention you would know that the lock is open."

And true the tuckers work it was. Danny snatched back the little hacker drone so he could start pulling away the casing.

"Thanks Tuck!"

Danny didn't know exactly what the machine did, if he had more time he would have read up on it, but he knew that the GIW were going to use it to further their experiments with weaponising ghosts, specifically Halfas. Danny couldn't allow that, they had already hurt too many people.

Reaching back into his satchel Danny pulled out the little gift Tucker had built for him: a self-contained bomb. It went off like a normal explosive, all fire and flying parts, it was what happened after that made it unique. With the help of the thermos technology tucker had found a way to, in short, suck up the bomb and all of its evidence. Of course it all didn't just disappear, Danny will need to go into the Ghost Zone to find what's left, but it did the job and that's all Danny needed.

The bomb placed and timer set Danny turned to make his getaway. Only to come face to face with three armoured figures. One much shorter than the others. Danny had no doubt that Baymax, Wasabi and Honey Lemon were helping the injured men he had left in his wake.

Danny raised an eyebrow as Fred Jumped forward. "Give it up Masked Dude! We've come to stop whatever crazy evil thing you're doing! Yeah!"

Danny just huffed a laugh and he knew Gogo was sending her monster suited teammate the fiercest glare under her helmet. That is, before the speedster was shooting towards him.

The fight was chaotic and fast paced and Danny was silent as he always was during these fights (though it pained him to reign in his puns). He took out Freds suit with a well-placed jump to the chest, just barely avoiding the fire. Gogo was a little tougher, her speed made her more of a challenge but Danny knew he could move faster than that without the tech she had. Rolling away from one of her guerrilla tactic jabs he stayed low and waited for her to come back around. When she got close Danny shot up, shoulder to stomach before sweeping out her feet. A quick glance to the timer in the corner of his visor showed him he was running out of time.

And judging from the way the two downed heroes heads shot towards the last one, they knew it too. But really they should have known better, their movements drew Danny's attention to Hiro, who was knelt examining the bomb. With a silent curse Danny made sure his movements were obvious as me made towards the exit. A slight hesitation and Fred and Gogo were following (although Fred was more stumbling).

It didn't take much for Danny to lose them and circle back to the machine and Hiro, the time getting dangerously low. Not that Hiro new that, there wasn't a timer on the actual bomb. Danny paused, to see if Hiro would give up, move dammit! But Hiro didn't and he was out of time. Danny flew forward, literally, and snatched his boyfriends stupid heroic little brother away. The kid yelled in surprise but it was all cut off when the timer hit zero.

The machine went up. A fiery mass and twisted metal al billowing outward like a giant shrapnel grenade. And they were too close. Danny pulled them both into intangibility, but with the machines casing caught in the blast a formed a shield as well, even though his dampener warned him that his signature was too active. Danny wrapped himself around the small hero as they hit the floor and lost intangibility. He kept the shield up a little longer though, until the explosion reversed and sucked in on itself.

Danny's ears were ringing, and his friends yelling through the com didn't help. He told them so. Looking down at Hiro, disoriented from the blast, Danny rolled him onto his back and checked him over, making sure the kid was ok before he stood. One more once over and Danny ran. No doubt the GIW had locked onto his signature and he needed to get out of here and lose them, it would take a while before the dampener could recalibrate.

He never saw the look Hiro sent towards his retreating back.


End file.
